The day that changed beca's life
by hellopitchperfectworld
Summary: One thing beca does changes her but is it good or bad
1. Chapter 1

It was four o'clock I was sat on a rusty metal bench on looking the early morning market. It was midwinter I had been waiting for my friend Chloe for about 5 minutes after receiving a particularly urgent text asking us to meet. Another 5 minutes went by as I began to feel the cold air nip me more and more as each minute went by. After waiting ten minutes Chloe had appeared next to me but she seemed upset.

"Are you okay" I said, breaking the silence that didn't feel comfortable like usual.

She snapped " No! Actually it's not I can't believe you wouldn't tell that me you have all marks and bruises on you" Chloe spat I sensed the hurt in her voice but decided to let her carry on "but your perfectly happy to tell Amy at Bellas practice. I'm supposed to be your best friend and you did this" she finished as she slumped into the bench burying her head in her hands.

I sat there for a few seconds trying to gather the words in my head of what to say not noticing that I had tears streaming down my face.

"I'm sorry" was all I could say.

Chloe raised her head looking at me sympathetically "me too just tell me why?".

_ There It was the only question with multiple meanings. Why didn't I tell you? Why they're there? Why can't you just be normal?_ After taking a couple of minutes to think about what to say I said,

"I can't it's better if I don't say."

Then she spat " Maybe it's 'better' if I just leave and we don't talk anymore it's easier for me"

As those last three words slipped out of her mouth she had began marching away her shadow becoming more faded each step away she took.

"Sorry." I mutter my eyes now watering.

* * *

The sun was beginning to fade but I felt no motivation to leave, my world had just been ripped apart. Hours had gone by it was now 9:45pm she sat there motionless staring at the dusty grey sky as the moon illuminated her petite body. As she sat there gazimg upon the sky her hands making shapes along her arm, she realised that she was alone now she had no one. She had been sat there ever since that moment not wanting to move because that would mean it was real. She'd just lost the only thing she cared about all because she couldn't open up.

_"Well done great job, you lost your best friend"_ she muttered to herself in disgust; she could faintly her them coming back to hurt her.

_"Please not now leave me alone"_ she whispered feeling weak and defeated. Her hands moved covering her ears

"_you can't escape now, your alone now you have no one_" that was all she could hear but she was alone. The morning market had packed up, the odd shard of glass on the floor in various places from drunken pub goers' bottles. She'd been there for hours now the cold no longer bothering her as she'd gone num. "_You're Worthless Beca. At least now your less of an inconvenience to Chloe"_ whispered the little voice.

_**"STOP!"**_ She cried smacking her hand against the side of her head.

It wasn't helping they were getting stronger as if they were fuelled by her fear, so she got up, admitting defeat and took a couple of steps forward closing her eyes. It all happened so quickly, the screech of tyres, the flashing lights, she was gone with the wind or so she thought. It had been a couple of days now, her eyes fluttered open wearily as she saw unfamiliar surroundings; white walls,basic funiture she looked down and saw various wires and tubes coming out of her. Then it all came flooding back to her, what she'd done why she'd done it. She let out a heavy sigh,

"Beca! Darling you're awake" her mother blurted whilst frantically pressing the red button for the nurse.

A few minutes later the doctor appeared, clipboard in hand with a nurse trotting behind.

"Hello Beca I'm Dr. Cooper you have been in a car accident, you was hit with quite some force and have suffered with a minor head injury and a lot of internal bleeding." He stopped to scan through the notes in the clipboard and began again

" you were put into sugery when you came and it seems your physical wounds are healing nicely" "a specialist is going to visit you at some point during the day" He concluded, turning on his heels and leaving the room.

A specialist? In what? What did he mean by physical wounds was all she could think about. It had been a couple of hours and her mother had just headed home to catch up on her sleep. She was beginning to drift off but then was interupted by a knock, she gestured for the women who was wearing fairly casual clothing but still managing to look formal to come in.

"Hello i'm Dr . Taylor the specialist, is your mother around?" She shook her head.

"Okay thats convenient, right Beca I have a question to ask you about the accident."

And with the click off her pen she began

" Judging by your injuries it seems that this accident was deliberate is this the case?"

She took a deep breath and began "okay the accident was deliberate the reason was that I was trying to kill myself, the reason for that..." Her voice now becoming shaky "I've always had voices in my head that put me down and normally I can deal with them by causing myself pain it satisfies them."

Taking a gulp she continued "but earlier that day I lost a valuable friendship with someone because i couldn't tell her about it and then she walked away; then the voices came back and they wouldn't leave this time".

Tears were now falling from her eyes, the woman perched on the edge of the seat beside the bed and patted the young girls shoulder reassuringly. After a few minutes of silence and the specialist writing she cleared her throat and began to speak

"After carefully evaluating the things you said and the situation it appears you have depression and schizophrenia, I have made you an appointment to see a therapist three times a week" the girl had not said a word instead just nodding "I have subscribed you medication for your depression which I will give to your mother to recieve"

The younger girl locked in fear at the thought of telling her mother, she quickly gives the lady a pure look of fear.

"I will explain this to your mother in the meanwhile try to get some rest"

It was hard to sleep after the events that had occured over the past couple of days but she managed to drift off for what she thought was a few minutes, turns out it was at least 6 hours. It was around 8am, she awoke to the sun beaming down on her, her blue eyes glistening as they fluttered open. She pulled herself up and swung her legs around to the edge the hospital bed so that she was sitting upright. Her mother then walked in holding a cup of coffee startled by her daughters sudden outburst of energy to move, she put down the coffee cup and perched next to her daughter

" I love you sweetie amd I will always be here if you need me oh! And before I forget Chloe dropped by and left you this." She said as she handed her an envelope with her name on.

Her mother then exited the room, the younger girl then ripped open the envelope and pulled out the letter and began to read it:

**_Dear Beca,_ **

_**I heard about what happened and hope your okay your mum told me about everything when I shouted at you I didn't realise thats what you were doing to yourself I thought it was your mum or someone like that. I didn't mean to push you over the edge **_

_**I love you **_

_** Chlo x **_

The girl,now slumped on the bed, had tears rolling her cheeks after reading this. She immediately grabbed her phone and dialled Chloe's number. It was ringing, she picked up.

"Chloe its me look I'm sorry I didn't tell you I didn't want to hurt you also you didnt push me over the edge you kept me away from it your my rock, I love you"

Chloe was speechless to say the least but managed to put together a sentence

"your my rock too becs, I love you too...I'll be right over" And with that she hung up then phone awaiting the redheads arrival.

It had been ten minutes and Beca was gazing out the window at the sun blazing through the clouds down onto the crisp sheet of snow that overcame the whole city. She began drifting off when she felt someone pull her into a warm embrace

"hey munchkin!" Came a familiar voice

"Chlo!" She immediately swung round so they were facing and embraced her friends petite body.

They stood holding each other there bodies fitting perfectly into one another. Reunited.

* * *

It had been two weeks since the accident. Beca was now sitting in a fairly cluttered room. It was very cluttered with piles of paper dotted around the room. She was sat on a chair opposite a worn wooden desk, waiting. The door then swung open revealing a middle aged man wearing a sweater vest

"Hello you must be Beca I'm Dr . Cooper your therapist." He bleeted chirpily holding out a hand for her to shake.

She shook his hand firmly "Hello".

He took a seat at his desk and pulled out a file, he skimmed through it before starting to speak

" okay so where would you like to start?"

"Erm I'm not sure aren't you supposed to like ask questions or something you are the therapist after all" Beca said flashing a smirk in the direction of the man.

He fumbled around in the drawer then his head popped up

"so Beca tell me why did you try to kill yourself?" the man asked rather plainly.

To say Beca was shocked was an understatement, she sat there mouth agape slightly staring at this man. Beca had asumed because he was older he was experienced but based on that last question she had her doubts. She could feel the rage building inside her

"Right well you my friend are an ass and I will NOT be coming here again" she snapped and stormed out of the office slamming the door behind her.

Beca was now running down the sidewalk, frantically she pulled her phone out from her pocket dialing the most recent person on her call log It rang three times until

"Hey Becs!" Chloe chirped down the phone

"Hey Red" Beca replied.

"Beca what's the matter?What happened?" Chloe asked genuinely worried

"I just..I..I need...you Chlo." Beca said

"Okay I'll meet you at the diner in five" Chloe was going to continue but was cut off by a knock at the door

"One sec Becs stay on the line" Chloe hurriedly opened the door only to be met with a rather emotional looking Beca.

She opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Beca pulling her into a tight embrace.

"Chloe I need you now but not just now always, you chloe beale will always be the first person I think about when I wake up and the last person I think about at night. That will never change...I love.. you"

Beca breathed heavily into the crook of the redheads neck. Chloe shivered at her touch, she lifted beca's head up so they were now making eye contact.

"Becs I will never leave you, trust me I'm her to stay you can't get rid of me that easily I love you" chloe said emphasising the last three words.

Becas heart skipped a beat hearing chloe say that, Chloe's eyes were staring intently into Beca's. Beca glanced down too the redheads lips and back up to her eyes lookig for any reluctance. Nothing. Beca then connected there lips together. The kiss was filled with passion and love, the two pulled back for oxygen resting there foreheads together. Chloe had never felt anything like this, the kiss was meaningful and passionate.

"Wow" Chloe breathed.

Beca ,still staring intently into Chloe's crystal blue orbs, smiled tears now forming in her own eyes.

"Beca what's wrong?" Chloe said wiping the tear from beca's face with the pad of her thumb.

Beca chuckled "Nothing chlo there happy tears for once, I just can't believe that happened"

Chloe and Beca smiled at each other.

"Will you be mine chloe?" Beca whispered into the shell of Chloe's ear, suddenly pulling out a little black box from her back pocket.

Chloe eyes widened as she opened the box. It was a silver bracelet with a music not charm and on the inside the word 'titanium' was engraved. Chloe now had tears in her eyes she looked up to beca, pulling her into a tight embrace she whispered

"I will be forever yours Beca" Beca pulled out of the embrace reluctantly, took the bracelet from Chloe's hand and fastened it to the redheads wrist. Chloe was beaming. Beca cupped the older girls cheeks and pressed a light kiss on the redheads lips.

"With you I am titanium chloe"


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe and Beca had been together for 3 weeks now, Beca was busy cooking a romantic meal for valentines day that she didn't hear the door shut. Chloe flopped onto the leather couch in exhaustion, she could smell all sorts of things comig from the kitchen. Chloe got up and made her way to the kitchen door, she leant on the door frame watching as Beca swayed her hips humming to titanium. Beca had just noticed chloe but decided to tease the redhead so began swaying her hips,

"I can see you red"

"I wasn't hiding" Chloe smirked and winked playfully

"so what you cooking?"

"A fantastic valentines day meal for the beautiful redhead that stands before me" Beca said bowing in front of chloe.

"Well I suppose I better get dressed up then" and with that chloe galivanted upstairs.

Beca chuckled at her girlfriends antics and began setting the table. It was perfect the table had a silk piece of fabric draped over it, a candle sat in the middle of the table and of course the delicious meal Beca prepared sat on the table. Beca threw off her apron and straightened out her clothes. She was wearing black jeans, a white blouse and over the top a plaid leather jacket.

_Beca was utterly speechless to say the least. _

Chloe strode down the stairs wearing a red hip-hugging dress and let her hair fall in loose curls aroud her shoulders.

"You're breathtaking chlo" Beca breathed

"You don't look so bad yourself hobbit" chloe exclaimed Beca broke out of her daydream and scurried to Chloe's side of the table and pulled out the chair

"m'lady" Beca said gesturing to the seat, chloe obligied and took a seat.

Mouthfuls later Chloe leant back in her chair and groaned in pleasure,

"that was delicious" chloe groaned emphasising every word.

Whilst chloe was slumped back in the chair Beca took in the beauty of her girlfriend.

"Becs it's rude to stare" Chloe pointed out nonchalantly.

"No because I have promised myself that I will not deny myself the simple pleasures such as staring at your beauty" Beca said which caused her girlfriend to lean forward so that their faces were inches away.

Beca couldn't take it anymore she crashed their lips together, chloe grabbed the brunettes neck deepening the kiss. They both pulled back for oxygen, chloe looked into Beca's lust filled orbs she watched carefully as beca got up and walked to her. Beca put her hand out,

"shall we?" Beca asked gesturing to the bedroom.

"We shall"


End file.
